Byrn
Class Info Tier 0 - Squire At the age of 7, he was taught to use a sword by his grandfather. He was well-rounded in his sword-training and his schoolwork. Tier 1 - Myrmidon Most of his days as this class have been spent on the job, hunting for laguz and branded, to put them into slavery as stated by his contract. Tier 2 - Assassin This is his eventual goal; it will greatly help him to be much more stealthy, and be able to see well in the dark. Tier 3 - Ninja This is not his goal in all techniqualities, as he's more interested in just making money any way he can and surviving, but one day he'll obtain this title. ﻿ Appearance He keeps his dark brown hair short, so that it stays out of his eyes. His eyes are a lighter shade of brown than his hair, but it's quite dark compared to his slightly tan skin color. He's 6' 5", and very muscular, both which aid him in his duties. He tends to wear darker clothing, browns, greys, blacks, dark greens, dark blues. For the most part, he wears a black tunic and dark brown pants. He also wears a dark brown belt, with multiple pouches to put things in, while he wears dark brown shoes. He sometimes wears a black cloak over it all. ﻿ Personality He really doesn't have much of a personality anymore. He's near emotion-less, mainly running on self-interests and instinct. He's calm, alert, and stubborn, but he can stand down when it is required. He's never really talked to anyone for a long time, other than for business. He's quiet, reserved, and blunt, and sometimes rather selfish, but he'll help out someone in need, even if he won't get anything in return. ﻿ History His mother was raped by one of her fathers' laguz slaves, resulting in his birth. She cherished him dearly, and raised him as her own son. When he was five, she married a beorc man, and the two attempted for a long time to have another child. Whilst they struggled to produce a half-sibling for him, Byrn worked with the slaves, but not as a slave. His grandfather taught him to use a sword, and he was homeschooled by his grandmother and aunt. He was a responsible boy, close to his family, and kind towards the slaves. At the age of 14, his parents finally had a child together, a little girl. She puzzled Byrn completely, but he took care of her nonetheless. She was bright, cheerful, and sweet, always getting into something due to her natural curiousity and sense of adventure. Even though her antics annoyed him, Byrn still loved his sister dearly, and cherished her. He remained with his family until he was 19, but it was not his fault that he had to leave... Laguz and branded slaves rebelling against their masters with violence happened quite often. However, in this case, it was more of a civil war between the slaves. Some wished to protect the masters, while others wished to put them to death, and still others just wanted to escape from it all. During the battle, Byrn took his five-year old sister, Dana (day-nuh), and locked them into the attic. They survived the battle, thanks to some of the kings own soldiers. Byrn's mother perished during the battle, trying to protect her father, leaving Byrn's step-dad in charge. He offered to pay the army for helping them, and offered his own step-son, Byrn. He told them that Byrn was a branded, but his brand could sense the prescence of laguz and brandeds, thus he could help capture runaway slaves, or laguz and branded that were in hiding. Thus, Byrn was taken to be a part of the political scheme to enslave all laguz and branded. He really didn't want too, but when promised annual visits to see his sister (only if he cooperated), he consented. He did as he was told for the years to come; at age 22, he was told that his little sister had died of yellow fever, which also claimed many of his step-fathers slaves. This was when he lost the majority of his personality and emotions. He did not wish to return home, for he felt that if his step-dad hadn't sold him to the government, he would've been able to save his sister from death. Now the only things that seem to matter to him are survival and money.﻿ ﻿ RP History Supports Copyright OC belings to: amanda2324﻿ - Historian II of Fire Emblem Roleplay